As well known, the home appliance is provided with a cabinet and various components held in the cabinet. The components include sensitive electronic parts and mechanical parts that make various motions. For an example, a washing machine is provided with a tub rotating at a high speed and an electronic controller for controlling rotation of the tub. The cabinet protects the electronic parts against physical impacts and protects a user from the moving mechanical parts.
In general, the cabinet has a plurality of panels each with a certain strength to be assembled together. For assembly of the panels, the panels have flanges at ends for fastening with fastening members, such as screws.
However, a long time of work and many processes are actually required for formation of the flanges and mechanical joining of the flanges with the fastening members, resulting to reduce productivity of the home appliances. Under the same reason, the cabinet requires much time for disassembly, which is inconvenient for maintenance of the home appliance.
Moreover, the fastening members (i.e., screws) are fastened to some selected points of the flanges. Therefore, fastening force between the panels is weak relatively, for form gaps between the panels after the assembly, to permit leakage of operation noise there through.